


Milieu

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [81]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Yoda is a good greatgreatgreatgrandmaster, Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), lineage feels, studying for a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Milieu- environment or surroundingAhsoka has trouble studying with the ruckus Anakin was making so she moved to a different spot and soon found herself being visited by another member of her lineage.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Milieu

Ahsoka sighed, she wasn’t going to be able to study for her test at all if she stayed in her shared quarters with Anakin. Not with him loudly tinkering in the room over. Grabbing her study materials, she left, looking for a good spot to study.

After wandering the halls of the Jedi temple for a while she came upon a nice small alcove. Secluded enough to not be bothersome but she could still see her surroundings. She settled down and was halfway through her notes and was getting very frustrated at the difficulty of the material.

“Studying are you hmmmm?”

Startled, Ahsoka jumped before recognizing the stout green Master. “Master Yoda, I didn’t see you there.”

“Didn’t see me or didn’t want to see me?”

“Uh…” Ahsoka trailed off confused.

Yoda chuckled at her expense. “What studying are you?” he asked, settling down next to Ahsoka who moved over to give him more room.

“Force Theory 2.”

“Struggling are you?”

Ahsoka paused before answering truthfully, “Yes Master.”

“Teach me.”

Ashoka blinked, processing before asking, “What?’

“Teach me like a youngling I was.”

“If you’re sure…” Ahsoka said trailing off. Starting from the beginning she worked her way through the material and found she was getting a better grasp on the material. Yoda was a patient listener, asking questions when needed.

“-soka! Ahsoka!” the faint voice of Anakin Skywalker could be heard, calling.

The two perked up and turned in time to look for the source of the noise, though only Yoda noticed this.

“I’m here Master,” Ahsoka called back, revealing their hiding spot.

“There you are,” came Anakin’s relieved reply. Soon a dirty blonde head was peaking into their spot. “Oh, Master Yoda.”

“Misplaced your padawan have you?” Yoda asked, amused, getting up out of the alcove.

“Not any longer.” He then turned to Ahsoka, “Why didn’t you tell me where you were?”

Ahsoka crossed her arms as best she could while holding her holo books and popped her hip saying, “I can take care of myself, Master.”

“Well-”

“Smart your Padawan is Knight Skywalker,” Yoda interjected. Anakin looked to Ahsoka for an explanation who shrugged in response. Anakin then looked at the small master with a confused look. “Taught unit 3 of Force Theory 2 well she did.”

“Yeah, my padawan’s pretty great,” Anakin said smiling.

“Master,” Ahsoka wined, her montrails flushing.

The two masters laughed and Anakin asked, “What can’t a master and a great-great-great… How many greats are you?”

“Unimportant that is.”

“What?’ Ahsoka asked, but the two ignored her.

“Oh, come on, I’m sure you know,” Anakin countered.

“Related to everyone in this temple some way I am. Unnecessary it is to keep track of everyone.”

“Would someone please tell me what you are talking about,” Ahsoka interjected and this time the two turned to her.

“Snips, Yoda’s in our lineage.”

“Wait really?” She asked, turning to the small Master who nodded.

“Yeah. You’re taught by me. I was taught by Obi-Wan, who was taught by Qui-Gon who was taught by…” Anakin trailed off for a second before recovering, “Qui-Gon’s master who was taught by Yoda.”

“Whoa. Wait. Isn’t-”

“Dooku my padawan was,” Yoda responded grimly.

“Oh.”

Anakin, who seemed to miss this interaction as he was counting on his fingers piped up, “Great-Great-Great GrandMaster! Wait. Yeah!”

Anakin got a whack to the shins by Yoda’s glimmer stick. “Stop it. Makes me feel old it does.”

“You are old- Hey!” Anakin said and got another hit.

Ahsoka giggled, having already forgotten the morbid topic.

“Come on Snips, let’s go get late meal.”

Ahsoka smiled and followed Anakin, waving bye to Yoda.

“So did you have fun?”

Ahsoka smiled, “Half the time I was trying to translate some of his questions.”

Anakin chuckled. “That’s Yoda for you.”

Yoda smiled, watching the youngest two of his lineage go around the corner a warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Instagram! If you would like to, follow me there; my username is astarwarsfan4


End file.
